Nardole
Nardole fue uno de los acompañantes del Duodécimo Doctor y empleado de River Song. Después de una vida dedicada al crimen, Nardole expresó el arrepentimiento que sufría por sus actos e intentó compensar este pasado turbio. (TV: The Doctor Falls) Trabajando para la Dra. Song en Mendorax Dellora, fue decapitado por el cuerpo mecánico del rey Hydroflax, quien lo utilizó para obtener información acerca del paradero de su jefa. (TV: The Husbands of River Song) Sabiendo que River se iba a ir directamente hacia su muerte en la Biblioteca tras los 24 años que pasaron juntos en Darillium, el Doctor volvió a "montar" a Nardole para evitar quedarse solo. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) La última instrucción de River para Nardole fue para que salvara al Doctor evitando que este ejecutara a . Nardole lo hizo, pero el Doctor había hecho el juramento de proteger su cuerpo durante mil años. Missy fue situada en el interior de una cámara de cierre cuántico y Nardole se aseguró de que el Doctor cumplía con lo prometido. (TV: Extremis) Durante un enfrentamiento contra los Cybermen a bordo de una nave colonial, Nardole dejó de acompañar al Doctor para dedicarse a defender un pequeño grupo de aldeanos. (TV: The Doctor Falls) Biografía Experiencia criminal Nardole ha mencionado desconocer su verdadero origen, ya que lo "encontraron". (TV: The Doctor Falls) En una ocasión, posiblemente mintiendo, comentó que tenía ascendencia escocesa, supuestamente del clan "MacNardole". (PROSA: Plague City) Nardole fue un timador y un comerciante del mercado negro. Posteriormente en su vida acabaría arrepintiéndose de este período criminal. (TV: The Doctor Falls) Nardole tenía una ex, Velma, quien trabajaba como actriz. Ella lo dejó por una inteligencia artificial de un centro de llamadas. (TV: Oxygen) También ha mencionado que tenía un amigo imaginario hasta que este lo dejó por otra persona. (TV: The Lie of the Land) Nardole se cambió el rostro mientras estaba "a la fuga" en una ocasión. (TV: Oxygen) En algún momento fue de color azul, (TV: World Enough and Time) además de tener amigos que eran "azuleados". (TV: Oxygen) Una vez se cambió su mano izquierda con una que ganó en algún tipo de juego. (TV: The Lie of the Land) Nardole estudió artes marciales Tarovianas durante "un tiempo" y llegó a obtener el rango de Tabardo Marrón. También aprendió la técnica del pellizco de cuello Taroviano, aunque solo era capaz de hacerlo con su mano original en vez de la reemplazada. (TV: The Lie of the Land) Trabajando para River Song Nardole se encontró por primera vez con el Doctor cuando estaba trabajando para River Song en Mendorax Dellora en 5343. Fue enviado a buscar al cirujano que la Doctora Song necesitaba para extraer un diamante de la cabeza del Rey Hydroflax. Desafortunadamente, Nardole se encontró al Duodécimo Doctor por error y lo llevó creyendo que era el cirujano. thumb|left|250px|El cuerpo de [[Hydroflax amenaza a Nardole para averiguar el paradero de River Song. ]] Cuando River y el Doctor escaparon de la nave de Hydroflax con la cabeza de éste en una maleta, el cuerpo mecánico de Hydroflax buscó a Nardole para conseguir información estratégica. Pese a que Nardole admitió saber muy poco acerca de los planes de River, el robot solo tenía un modo de asegurarse, y era quitándole la cabeza a Nardole y para colocarla sobre su cuerpo. Apuntando un arma contra la cabeza de Nardole, el cuerpo mecánico lo obligó a buscar a Ramone, cuya cabeza también fue removida y colocada en el cuerpo mecánico. En la nave Harmony and Redemption, el cuerpo extrajo la cabeza de Nardole para confirmar la identidad de River, y luego de que la confirmase, la volvió a almacenar en su interior. Luego del choque de la nave en Darillium, el cuerpo mecánico de Hydroflax fue extraído de los restos. Puesto a que la computadora hostil dentro de ella había sido destruida por el Doctor, ahora Nardole y Ramone compartían el control del cuerpo, y ahora trabajaban en un restaurante situado frente a las Torres Cantantes. Cuando River llegó varios años después del choque, Ramone estaba controlando el cuerpo mecánico, pues Nardole estaba tomando algo de tiempo solo dentro del cuerpo, algo que él admitió era un tanto difícil. 24 años en Darillium El Duodécimo Doctor y River disfrutaron de sus últimos 24 años juntos en Darillium. Durante este período, el Doctor empezó a temer quedarse solo, de modo que volvió a "montar" el cuerpo de Nardole, sacando su cabeza del cuerpo mecánico de Hydroflax e insertándola en un nuevo cuerpo. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) Según parece, este cuerpo era parte cibernético y tenía un par de pulmones "baratos". (TV: The Pilot, TV: The Pyramid at the End of the World) thumb|250px|Disfrazado como sacerdote, Nardole trata de impedir que [[Duodécimo Doctor|el Doctor ejecute a . ]] Cumpliendo con la última solicitud de River Song, Nardole siguió al Doctor hacia un planeta donde iba a ser ejecutada. El Doctor había hecho el juramento de proteger el cuerpo de Missy durante mil años. Disfrazado como un sacerdote, Nardole intervino y le dijo que no matara a Missy, ya que su mujer no lo habría aprobado. El Doctor dejó vivir a Missy y la encerró en una cámara de cierre cuántico. De acuerdo con el juramento del Doctor, ambos pasarían a vigilar la cámara durante los mil años siguientes. (TV: Extremis) Vigilando la cámara Nardole empezó a acompañar al Doctor en sus viajes, teniendo en mente la tarea de asegurarse de que el Doctor estaba bien tras la muerte de River. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) El Doctor y Nardole se asentaron en St Luke's University en Bristol, donde pasaron alrededor de setenta años vigilando la cámara, ahora oculta bajo el campus universitario. El Doctor empezó a dar clases como profesor y Nardole actuaba como su ayudante. (TV: The Pilot) Pese a la tarea de vigilar la cámara, (TV: Extremis) la pareja encontró tiempo para una aventura que sucedió en la Tierra. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) los dos investigaron a la Armonía Invernal con la ayuda del "Fantasma". Nardole también pasó algún tiempo siendo el Emperador de Constantinopla, donde lideró "con firmeza, pero con sabiduría". (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) Estando en St Luke's University fue donde el Doctor y Nardole conocieron a Bill Potts, la ayudante de la cantina, y encontraron un charco de aceite consciente. Dándose cuenta de que el aceite iba tras ellos y no la cámara, el Doctor, Bill y Nardole intentaron eludir a la criatura, aunque era capaz de seguirlos a través del espacio y el tiempo. Viajaron hacia una zona de guerra del conflicto Dalek-Movellan, donde Nardole se encargó de evitar el paso de todos los Daleks a excepción de uno. El último Dalek era en realidad la criatura, que tomó la forma Heather y estaba recordando su promesa de no dejar atrás a Bill. Bill liberó a "Heather" de su promesa y regresó a St Luke's con el Doctor y Nardole. (TV: The Pilot) thumb|250px|left|Nardole comprobando la [[cámara (The Pilot)|cámara. ]] Cuando el Doctor invitó formalmente a Bill a acompañarlo en sus viajes, pidió a Nardole que preparara el agua para un té en su despacho mientras, sin que Nardole lo supiera, viajaba con Bill para mostrarle el tiempo y el espacio. (TV: Smile) Nardole preparó un té con "un poco de café" para darle algo de sabor, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que durante su ausencia, el Doctor y Bill habían estado en la Londres de la época de la regencia. Esto le molestó, ya que el Doctor había roto el juramento, aunque el Doctor se defendió diciendo que su regreso significaba que lo mantenía. El Doctor le pidió que se fuera y lo dejara solo; frustrado, Nardole se quedó en la puerta de la cámara hablando consigo mismo en voz alta y fue interrumpido por Missy, que empezó a golpear la puerta. Aunque reconoció que el Doctor estuvo "distraído" por Bill, Nardole se esforzó en ocultar sus miedos e informó a Missy de que seguiría atento y no le permitiría escapar. (TV: Thin Ice) Después de que el Doctor salvara a Bill y a sus amigos de una casa misteriosa con un casero de lo más peculiar, el Doctor permitió a Nardole que disfrutara de una noche libre, cosa que le molestó. Nardole se mostró decepcionado al ver que el Doctor puso un piano en la cámara, señalando que él nunca aprende. (TV: Knock Knock) El Doctor a menudo dejaba a Nardole en la Tierra mientras se dedicaba a viajes espacio-temporales con Bill. (PROSA: The Shining Man, Diamond Dogs) Viajes con el Doctor y Bill thumb|250px|Nardole y [[Duodécimo Doctor|el Doctor, ahora ciego, en Chasm Forge. ]] Nardole decidió tomar una medida desesperada para asegurar que el Doctor se quedaba en la Tierra: retiró el enlace de fluido K57 de la TARDIS, ya que el Doctor le había dicho que la TARDIS no podía viajar sin esto. El Doctor reveló que había mentido y se llevó a Nardole y a Bill a una aventura en Chasm Forge, una estación espacial que estaba emitiendo una señal de auxilio. En la estación, los tres se vieron involucrados en una situación bastante peligrosa. Había una escasez de oxígeno y era necesario pagar para utilizarlo; por si esto fuera poco, los trajes espaciales de la tripulación querían matarlos. El trío logró volver a la Tierra y Nardole expresó su alivio ante el hecho de que el Doctor no había resultado muerto o herido en la aventura, pero el Doctor reveló que se había quedado ciego tras exponerse al vacío del espacio durante demasiado tiempo. Al ser informado por el Doctor acerca de los Monjes, una raza alienígena que había estado usando una simulación de la Tierra y todos sus habitantes para descubrir las debilidades del planeta, Nardole acompañó a sus amigos hacia Turmezistan, donde yacía una pirámide de 5000 años de antigüedad que no estaba allí anteriormente. Los Monjes eran los responsables de su aparición y, tras una demostración de sus poderosas habilidades, declararon que querían reinar en la Tierra, algo que tan solo harían en cuanto la propia población lo solicitara. thumb|250px|left|Nardole y [[Duodécimo Doctor|el Doctor en el laboratorio de Agrofuel Research Operations. ]] Cuando los Monjes predijeron la muerte del mundo, Nardole colaboró con el Doctor para intentar averiguar qué pasaría y la forma de impedirlo. Apagando las cámaras de CCTV de los laboratorios en la lista de vigilancia de UNIT, Nardole consiguió averiguar en qué laboratorio estaba la amenaza: Agrofuel Research Operations. Allí, el Doctor pidió a Nardole que llevara la TARDIS hacia el otro lado del laboratorio en un futuro muy cercano, ya que Nardole era lo "suficientemente humano" como para ser afectado por la bacteria debido a los "pulmones baratos" que tenía. El Doctor luego pidió su ayuda, pero Nardole estaba tirado en el suelo de la TARDIS sin moverse. (TV: The Pyramid at the End of the World) Nardole pasó seis semanas enfermo por los efectos de la bacteria, pero se recuperó gracias a su fisiología extraterrestre. (TV: The Lie of the Land) Una vez recuperado, Nardole buscó al Doctor hasta que lo encontró a bordo de un barco como prisionero. Ambos elaboraron un plan para comprobar si Bill seguía siendo ella misma preparando un escenario en que el Doctor fingía haberse aliado con los Monjes. Seis meses tras el inicio de la invasión, Nardole visitó a Bill en su casa y le hizo ver que seguía siendo él mismo respondiendo preguntas acerca de sus aventuras previas. Nardole llevó a Bill hacia el barco y observó la confrontación entre ella y el Doctor, que llegó incluso a fingir una regeneración como parte del plan. Cuando el Doctor reveló la verdad para Bill, Nardole y todos los presentes se rieron. Nardole se sorprendió cuando el Doctor dijo que necesitaban el consejo de Missy y se quedó en el barco con los soldados del Doctor mientras este y Bill la visitaban. A su regreso, comentaron que el consejo de Missy para acabar con la invasión era "freírle la mente" a Bill, quien tenía un enlace con los Monjes. El Doctor se negó a considerar esto y se fue a la Catedral con Bill, Nardole y sus soldados con el fin de destruir el dispositivo utilizado por los Monjes para difundir su versión alterada de la historia. Uno de los soldados volvió a caer en la influencia de los Monjes, pero Nardole lo dejó inconsciente con un pellizco de cuello Tarovian. thumb|250px|Nardole y [[Duodécimo Doctor|el Doctor viendo los recuerdos de Bill. ]] Nardole observó los intentos del Doctor de sobrecargar la máquina con la versión real de la historia y no quiso detener a Bill cuando ella se dispuso a sacrificarse para detener a los Monjes, respetando su decisión. Bill consiguió romper el enlace quedándose sana y salva y Nardole se preguntó qué harían los Monjes a continuación. El Doctor, Bill y Nardole observaron a los Monjes huyendo de la Tierra. (TV: The Lie of the Land) Nardole visitó Edinburgo en 1645 con Bill y el Doctor. (PROSA: Plague City) Durante una aventura en Marte, el Doctor pidió a Nardole que recogiera algo de cuerda de la TARDIS para recoger a Bill, que se había caído por un agujero. No obstante, la TARDIS llevó a Nardole de vuelta a St Luke's de repente. Incapaz de hacer cooperar a la TARDIS, Nardole no tuvo más remedio que sacar a Missy de la cámara para que lo ayudara. Missy consiguió llevarlo de vuelta a Marte y ambos aterrizaron justo después de que el Doctor y Bill resolvieran un conflicto entre Guerreros de Hielo y humanos. Nardole estaba con el Doctor y Bill cuando ambos quisieron averiguar qué había pasado realmente con la Novena Legión del ejército romano. A su llegada a Escocia en el siglo II, expresó estar molesto con el Doctor abandonando el juramento una vez más, pero siguió al Doctor para investigar. Fueron capturados por un grupo de pictos y no tardaron en encontrarse con una langosta devoradora de luz que había sido liberada desde un portal a otra dimensión para enfrentarse al ejército romano. Consiguieron escapar cuando el Doctor distrajo a los pictos con palomitas. thumb|left|250px|Nardole con los [[pictos esperando al Doctor. ]] Cuando el Doctor entró en el montón de piedras en el que estaba el portal, Nardole se quedó fuera y se volvió a encontrar a los pictos. Dos días pasaron para él mientras que tan solo unos segundos habían pasado para el Doctor. En esos dos días, Nardole se pintó el rostro de manera similar a los pictos y estuvo contándoles historias. Al salir el Doctor, empezaron a preparar un plan para derrotar a la criatura. Se reunieron con Bill cuando ella apareció junto con un grupo de supervivientes de la Novena Legión escapando de la criatura. El trío hizo a ambos bandos trabajar juntos para salvar el mundo, algo que el Doctor logró a base de usar un dispositivo que convertía a la luz en veneno para obligar a la criatura a retroceder a su propia dimensión. Nardole escapó con el Doctor, Bill y los pictos restantes después de que Kar y los romanos tomaran la decisión de acceder al portal para luchar contra el resto de las criaturas. Nardole se quedó furioso por encontrarse con Missy en la TARDIS en cuanto regresaron. El Doctor explicó que le había dejado allí trabajando en "mantenimiento" para la TARDIS y había estado atrapada en su interior, aunque Nardole no estaba convencido. (TV: The Eaters of Light) thumb|250px|Nardole y [[Bill Potts|Bill acompañando a . ]] Nardole y Bill se volvieron acompañantes temporales de Missy cuando el Doctor le concedió una "ronda de pruebas" para ver si realmente había cambiado su forma de ser. Aterrizaron en una nave colonial Mondasiana que estaba atrapada cerca de un agujero negro y se encontraron a Jorj, quien disparó a Bill por miedo; posteriormente, ella fue llevada a un piso inferior de la nave para ser curada. Nardole, el Doctor y Missy dejaron inconsciente a Jorj y acabaron por desplazarse hacia el piso inferior para rescatar a Bill, aunque descubrieron que diez años habían pasado desde la perspectiva de Bill debido a la diferencia temporal entre pisos de la nave causada por el agujero negro. Además, había sido convertida en un Cyberman Mondasiano por la encarnación del anterior a Missy. El Doctor y Nardole se sorprendieron tremendamente al ver a Bill cyber-convertida y a Missy con el Amo. Nardole escapó de los dos Amos mientras estos luchaban contra el Doctor. Logró encontrar una lanzadera y la pilotó para salvar al Doctor, a Bill y a los Amos cuando los Cybermen empezaron a atacarlos, colisionándose entre pisos hasta aterrizar en el piso 0507, con una granja solar y un reducido número de habitantes. Con el Doctor inconsciente por haber sido herido por un Cyberman, Nardole se encargó de preparar la defensa de la granja, logrando incluso hackear una línea de combustible para que los disparos de los granjeros se volviesen explosivos. Durante este período, a Hazran empezó a gustarle Nardole. thumb|left|250px|Nardole con dos niñas del grupo de los granjeros. Con el ejército de Cybermen superándoles en número, el Doctor pidió a Nardole que se llevara a los granjeros a un piso superior y se quedara allí para protegerlos. Al principio, él no quería marcharse, pero acabó accediendo viéndolo como una forma de redimirse por su pasado criminal. Nardole se fue de allí con los granjeros antes de la explosión del piso y permaneció en la nave, preparado para defender a aquél grupo de personas en el caso de que los Cybermen regresaran. Legado El Duodécimo Doctor recordó a Nardole y a sus otros acompañantes mientras yacía en el suelo de la TARDIS a punto de morir. Personalidad Nardole era leal y humilde. Vio como su deber la tarea de asegurarse de que el Doctor estaba bien tras la muerte de River Song. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) Sin embargo, no era alguien sumiso, sino que se tomaba su posición con una actitud firme, insistiendo una y otra vez para que el Doctor se tomase su juramento con seriedad y no se fuera del mundo exceptuando emergencias. El Doctor incluso se refirió a él como "mamá" debido a esto. (TV: Smile) Nardole también era tímido y podía mostrar un miedo enorme ante ciertos peligros. Uno de sus mayores temores eran las alturas. Resultaba fácil engañar a Nardole. Él creyó que el Doctor era "el mejor cirujano de la galaxia", (TV: The Husbands of River Song) aunque cuando le pidieron que llevara un paquete de patatas fritas de Birmingham a Bristol, lo describió como "una estratagema astuta". (TV: Oxygen) A pesar de que en ocasiones aparentaba ser incompetente, tenía bastante conocimiento; por ejemplo, aún sin ser de la Tierra, sabía que Nueva York no era una ciudad capital, a diferencia de Washington DC. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) Nardole parecía tener un disgusto por humanos. Se negó a preparar té para Bill diciendo que "no era un esclavo para ningún humano". Posteriormente, se refirió a ellos como "humanos malolientes". (TV: The Doctor Falls) Por otra parte, le cogió cariño a Bill con el tiempo y la saludó efusivamente después de seis meses sin verla. En esta ocasión, se refirió a si mismo como "Nardie". (TV: The Lie of the Land) Nardole ha sugerido que tuvo un pasado criminal. Ha mencionado un período en el que estaba "a la fuga" y no tardó en negar ser capaz de asesinar y robar a los trabajadores de Chasm Forge. (TV: Oxygen) Además de esto, Nardole dijo que no era aconsejable dejar a un grupo de humanos para que los cuidara, señalando que el Doctor sabía acerca de su pasado. "Si hay más de tres personas en una sala, empiezo un mercado negro. Si me envías con ellos, les venderé su propia nave de vuelta una vez por semana." (TV: The Doctor Falls) Nardole mencionó que dependía de "aire, agua, comida y cerveza" para sobrevivir. Apariencia Nardole tenía la apariencia de un hombre humanoide de unos 40 años de poca estatura, calvo y rechoncho. (TV: The Husbands of River Song) Missy en una ocasión lo describió como "un tipo calvo que se parece a un huevo". (TV: The Lie of the Land) Él comentó que no había visto su rostro real en años y que se lo había cambiado por el actual estando a la fuga. (TV: Oxygen) También dijo que en una ocasión tenía piel azul. (TV: World Enough and Time) Su estatura se mostró en una ocasión como 167.7 cm con un peso de alrededor de 98 kg. Tenía una temperatura corporal mucho más baja que la de la media de los humanos - 30.3 grados Celsius. Esto indica su parte cyborg, además de un comentario sobre sus pulmones “comprados baratos”, cosa que lo hizo lo "suficientemente humano" como para ser afectado por una bacteria mortal. (TV: The Pyramid at the End of the World) Cuando fue a enseñar a Bill el despacho del Doctor, su brazo hizo un sonido mecánico y un tornillo se cayó. (TV: The Pilot) Cuando Nardole conoció el Doctor en Mendorax Dellora, estaba vistiendo una trenca color carmesí con un gorro de lana de múltiples colores debido al clima nevado. (TV: The Husbands of River Song) Siguió usando el mismo abrigo durante otros viajes con el Doctor, (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio, The Pilot, Oxygen, The Pyramid at the End of the World) pero también tenía un chaleco de cuadros y gafas cuadradas para cuando asistía al Doctor en St Luke's University, (TV: The Pilot, Smile, Thin Ice, Oxygen) además de una chaqueta de leñador roja. (TV: Knock Knock) Para completar este atuendo, Nardole tenía pantalones anaranjados, un par de zapatos de cuero marrón y una camisa sencilla de botones. Nardole solía vestirse con atuendos apropiados para las localizaciones o períodos en los que se encontraba. Tras su reinado en Constantinopla en el siglo XII, llevaba vestimenta imperial. (TV: The Return of Doctor Mysterio) Al visitar Edinburgo en 1645, se vistió con un gorro tam o'shanter, un kilt y un sporran. (PROSA: Plague City) En Aberdeen en el siglo II, Nardole se cambió al atuendo de los pictos, incluso pintándose el rostro. (TV: The Eaters of Light) Alias y apodos Entre bastidores * Hay varios personajes en Doctor Who: Legacy basados en Nardole, incluyendo a Hydroflax con la cabeza de Nardole, que puede utilizarse como aliado o enemigo. * Nardole es mencionado por el Duodécimo Doctor en Doctor Who and the micro:bit. en:Nardole cy:Nardole Categoría:Individuos cyborg Categoría:Individuos de especies desconocidas Categoría:Individuos del siglo XX Categoría:Individuos del siglo XXI Categoría:Individuos del siglo LIV Categoría:Acompañantes del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Criminales Categoría:Viajeros del tiempo